


Boyfriend Gifts

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-26
Updated: 2005-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hermione asks Ginny for some advice.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	Boyfriend Gifts

"I don't know what to get him this year. It's always been easy, it's not like boys are difficult to shop for. I got Harry's gift weeks ago."

"So you're asking me, because why?" Ginny asked.

"He's your brother." Hermione stated. "I know you hadn't forgot that."

Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes, "Yes, I know this, Hermione. But I can help with a sibling sort of gift. Not a boyfriend sort of gift."

"You've had loads of boyfriends!"

"I'd hardly call that loads of boyfriends, Hermione. It's only been a couple. Besides, my point is that I have no clue what you should get Ron, your boyfriend, for Christmas. Why don't you ask Lavender or Parvati, they both seem to be good at this sort of thing." Ginny smiled. "On second thought... you might not want to ask Lavender, she'll only suggest a blowjob. That's what she said I should give Dean."


End file.
